Special Agent Tristan Dugrey
by Isabelle1
Summary: **Under construction** Future Gilmore Girls Fic. with an Alias twist. Meet CIA Agent Tristan Dugrey. TRORY
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Tristan Dugrey  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Pairing: Tristan and Rory  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmoreland.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
  
  
(CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY)  
  
He was tall, in his late 20s, with handsome, almost angelic features: bright blue eyes, a perfectly shaped mouth, and a halo of golden blond hair. He sat calmly on a silver metal chair as he waited patiently for someone to enter the room.  
  
The echoes of footsteps seeped into the room and continued to get louder until it finally stopped in front of the door. The door squeaked as it opened and a silver haired man entered the room.  
  
"Agent Dugrey," the man said, "You've been through this procedure before. This room is being recorded, your heart rate is being monitored, and you better have a damn good reason why you aborted the Grekoff mission."  
  
The man sat directly across from him and began the debriefing.  
  
"State your name and what section of the CIA you belong to."  
  
"Agent Tristan Dugrey. I work for Branch 5 also known as Russian Intel," Tristan stated almost in a monotonous voice.  
  
"What did the Grekoff Mission entail?" the elderly man asked.  
  
"I was required to stay in Russia until I penetrated into their covert headquarter in Stalingrad and retrieve intel from their mainframe," Tristan explained.  
  
"How long did it take you to infiltrate their system?" the man inquired.  
  
"Six months sir."  
  
"Where there any complications?"  
  
"Many sir. Irina Pestrov suspected me of being the mole and had me investigated. That final impediment was the determining factor of why I had to abort my mission." Tristan said as calmly as he could.  
  
"Are we still connected to their system?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no sir."  
  
"I want a written statement in detail of all the information you gathered by Monday. Before you leave Agent Dugrey, Keatings would like a word with you."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Sir?" Tristan asked as he enters the room.  
  
"Dugrey, have a seat," Keatings said as he motioned to the chair across his desk. "I won't hide my disappointment on you mission to Russia but we can't always win them all, right?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
"There is a very important Presidential Gala in Washington this weekend and I would like you to head the operation. Understand that besides leading our select group of ops, your main mission is to protect Ambassador Richard Gilmore."  
  
"Excuse me sir, did you say Gilmore?" Tristan asked with surprise. He thought he left that name behind the moment he left for military academy ten years ago.  
  
"Is there a problem Agent Dugrey?" Keatings asked as he observes the young man regain composure.  
  
"No sir, he happens to be friend of my grandfather." Tristan explained. He also happens to have the most captivating granddaughter, he thought.  
  
"Have you made his acquaintance before?"  
  
"Yes, briefly at a party over a decade ago."  
  
"Do you think he will recognize you?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good," Keatings said, "Report to Marshall for your alias. Take these files and read over them."  
  
Tristan takes the files from Keatings and heads out the door.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
The steam of the hot water created a heavy fog in Tristan's tiny bathroom. He stood under the showerhead feeling tired and defeated. Isn't this what he wanted? Every night for the last six months he dreamt of the day he would be back home. He sighs as he turns off the water.  
  
But is this tiny little apartment home? He stands in front of his sink and wipes the steam off the mirror. He stares at his reflection and sees a man with a forgotten past, a furtive life, and a lonely heart. The moment he left Hartford, he made a vow to bury the life he used to have. Arrogant, rich, elitist Tristan Dugrey seized to exist.  
  
He dries himself with a towel before walking into his bedroom. He opens his closet a pulls out his old Oxford college t-shirt and boxers he bought form The Gap. He walks into his living room and takes a seat on his couch.  
  
He opens the Gilmore file and begins to review his next mission. Hours later an exhausted Tristan moves from the couch and crashes on his bed. His eyes remain open as he focuses on an annoying water drip coming from his bathroom. He shifts to a different position trying to get more comfortable.  
  
He closes his eyes in attempt to fall in a dreamless slumber but the moment his eyes shut, the face of Rory Gilmore appear in front of him.  
  
Tristan sat up in frustration. He knew sleep was out of the question. The moment Keatings uttered the word Gilmore, he knew that the past finally caught up with him.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Grandpa, are you ready to go?" Rory yelled the moment she stepped inside the Gilmore residence.  
  
Richard Gilmore descended the stairs in a hurry. "I can't believe I'm running late. My apologizes Rory." Richard pauses at the foot of the staircase to look at his beautiful granddaughter. "Rory, you look enchanting," he said.  
  
Blushing, Rory acknowledges the compliment, "Thank you, Grandma bought it for me when the two of you went to Italy last year." Rory cringed slightly at what she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," she said apologetically to her grandfather.  
  
"It's perfectly alright to remember happy memories of Emily." Richard said bravely. He looked at Rory and realized that he did not have to be strong. "I miss her terribly," he admitted.  
  
"I do too," Rory replied.  
  
A man in uniform enters the living room, "The car is ready Mr. Gilmore," he announced.  
  
"Thank you Henry," he said to the man at the doorframe. "Rory, we should get going or we'll miss our flight."  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
"I forgot to mention this earlier," Richard began, "I wanted to thank you for coming with me."  
  
Rory removes her attention from the plane's window and looks over at her grandfather and smiles, "You don't need to thank me; I'm honored to be your guest."  
  
Richard smiles at her and then returns his attention back to his New York Times. Rory knew that this is her grandfather's first social gathering since Emily's passing. She also knew how difficult it has been for him these past months. Emily Gilmore was his world and when she left, everything fell out of place.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
(THE PRSEIDENTIAL GALA)  
  
Tristan entered the ballroom with a suave demeanor. He smiled at the ladies and nodded to the gentlemen as he made his way around the room. He paused to pick up a glass of champagne and that's when he saw her, the one person in his crazy existence that made perfect sense.  
  
She looked different, older, less innocent, and more graceful. She held her head high with an air of confidence that made one assume that she may be an elitist snob. However, watching her closely painted a different picture. She has a gentle smile, a twinkle in her eyes, and a rosy blush that crept onto her cheek whenever a compliment was passed her way.  
  
Tristan tapped the shoulder of the man dancing with her. "May I cut in," he said with a slight French accent.  
  
The man moves away leaving Rory in the arms of a familiar sexy blonde.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

Special Agent Tristan Dugrey  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Pairing: Tristan and Rory  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmoreland.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Rory looks curiously at the man in front of her. There was something about his piercing blue eyes that reminded her of a forgotten Chilton prince.  
  
No, it couldn't be, she thought.  
  
"Tristan?" she whispered as she searches his face for recognition.  
  
He smiled at her politely. "Pardon? I believe you've mistaken me for someone else. My name is Michael LeMuelle," Tristan informed her with ease. Years of CIA training have made him the master of deception.  
  
"Oh, excuse my mistake but your face looks very familiar," Rory explained as she continues her intense scrutiny.  
  
"I know for sure we have not met before," Tristan said, "I could never forget a beautiful face such as yours."  
  
Rory blushes and tears her gaze away from his captivating eyes. "I'm Rory," she said softly, "Rory Gilmore."  
  
Tristan moves Rory's hand to his lips and places a soft kiss. "It's a pleasure to have made your acquaintance, Miss Gilmore."  
  
Surprised by his charming gesture, Rory returns her gaze to his handsome face. Her eyes connected with his and neither wanted to look away or even blink for fear of ending the intimate moment. Rory observes something so seductive and powerful by the way he moves, the way he looks at her, and the way he touches her. Rory begins to relax and slowly she closes the gap between them, unconsciously pressing her body slightly against his.  
  
Tristan's heart begins to race at her closeness and the warmth of her body. The tempo of the music changes and the orchestra quiets down to a slow soulful music. Tristan tightens his gentle hold on Rory's slender waist and begins to guide their bodies around the dance floor. He inhales her exquisite scent giving his senses a rush of rapture. He turns his attention to her glistening lips and wonder if they still tasted as sweet as he remembered.  
  
Slowly, Rory glides her hands from his broad shoulders to the base of his head where she begins to caress his short silky hair.  
  
At each contact, Tristan feels bolts of electricity shoot through his entire body. Tristan closes his eyes and places his face next to hers so that their cheeks touched ever so slightly.  
  
"The music stopped." Rory whispered softly.  
  
"Did it?" Tristan asked. Realizing that they were still dancing on a now empty dance floor, Tristan reluctantly pulls away.  
  
Tristan escorts her back to her table where he receives a threatening glare from Richard Gilmore. Tristan politely nods at Richard and gives a warm smile to Rory before heading back to his table near the back. He was assigned that location due to its perfect view of the entire room, all the entrances, and an easy escape route. Tristan sat down on his seat and waited for the speaker to begin.  
  
"I'd like to give a toast," an elderly man said as he rose from his table.  
  
Suddenly, a loud sound of shattering glass from the ceiling erupts and people scream and scrabble under the table for cover. Several men dressed in black propel down a cable connected from the ceiling to the ballroom floor. More shattering of glass as other men burst through the gigantic French windows that faced the garden.  
  
Tristan and his men pull out their guns and begin to shoot at the masked assassins.  
  
"Everyone stay down," ordered Tristan. He ducks behind a table to reload his gun and that is when he heard a startling announcement.  
  
"Would everyone like to see your precious President Condoleezza Rice dead?" a man with a heavy accent threatened. He pressed his gun more forcefully to her head for emphasis.  
  
Tristan motions his ops to seize fire and wait. He watches helplessly as they begin to take other people hostage. He grips his gun tighter when a man approached Ambassador Gilmore and ordered Richard to get up and follow him.  
  
A loud yelp came from the masked man when Rory bravely but stupidly stabs him with her steak knife. The man pulls her by her hair and drags her to the group of hostages. He returns to Richard, knocks him unconscious, and drags his body back to the group.  
  
Tristan swore under his breath as he saw the scene unfold. More men entered the room informing the leader that the transportation was ready. The hostages were taken outside where a vehicle was waiting and in minutes they were gone.  
  
************  
  
(CIA HEADQUARTERS)  
  
A group of ten men and women sat quietly around a large conference table waiting for Keatings to enter the room. They knew that their country was at high risk as their president and several important world leaders are kept hostage. Keatings storms into the room with his face flush from anger and stress. He projects a map of the building onto a screen where he quickly goes over the best entrance and escape route.  
  
"We have to move quickly and very discreetly. From the information we have gathered, they are keeping the hostages in Greece." Keatings said. "Agent Valene, I want you head this operation. I want everyone in this room to report to Parker for artillery before heading to the plane."  
  
Everyone except Tristan files out of the room to prep for their next mission.  
  
"What I don't understand is what happened to all the bodyguards that were suppose to be guarding the perimeter? And inside, we were outnumbered three to one." Tristan said as he rose from his seat.  
  
"Those bodyguards were actually hired gun from the same enemy group that invaded the presidential gala. Apparently, they have been planning this for a long time." Keatings informed him before rushing out the door.  
  
***********  
  
(PHYLUS, GREECE)  
  
  
  
The team entered the building with ease. They were able to locate the hostages and in a short amount of time. The rescue chopper was called in to airlift that hostages back to the United States.  
  
After successfully exiting the building, Tristan looks frantically at the group of hostages in search of Rory. He spots Richard Gilmore and quickly goes to him. "Mr. Gilmore, what happened to Rory?" he asked.  
  
Richard looks at him with sadness, "I don't know. I've been unconscious the majority of the time. Please find her."  
  
"I won't stop until I do." Tristan said with determination before heading over to the commanding agent.  
  
"Where missing Ambassador Gilmore's granddaughter." Tristan informs Agent Valene as they start boarding the hostages into the helicopter.  
  
"We don't have time Dugrey," Agent Valene said, "If she's not here with all the other hostages, she's probably dead."  
  
Tristan looked at her with anger. "I can't leave without her," he said with finality.  
  
"I'm ordering you to board that helicopter." Valene yelled.  
  
"I can't," Tristan said.  
  
"Tristan, I can't guarantee a safe passage later for you with or without that girl," Valene tells him honestly.  
  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Tristan said before hading back into the building.  
  
**********  
  
Rory sat huddled in the corner in a dark cold room. She could hear rats scurry across the floor and felt the constant drip of water coming from the ceiling. She shouldn't have stabbed that man. What the hell was she thinking, like that would actually save her grandfather. Now she was stuck in god knows where, cold, wet, and starving.  
  
A door swings open a bright light shines through it. She presses her body closer to the wall trying to distance herself further from the person that was about to enter. A figure of a man steps inside holding a gun in his hands. Rory could not see who it was because of the blinding light behind him.  
  
The man walks quickly towards her.  
  
"Mary," Tristan whispers as he takes her into his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 3

Special Agent Tristan Dugrey  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Tristan and Rory  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmoreland.  
CHAPTER 3  
Rory gasped as she recalls the familiar voice and her forgotten pet name. "Tristan?" she asks in a soft whisper. But then her eyes adjust to the light and the face of the man that danced with her at the gala appeared in front of her. "Michael?" she asks tentatively.  
  
Tristan gives her an amused smile as he continues to untie her.  
  
Rory squints her eyes at him and asks, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Tristan let's out a soft laugh. "It's good to see you too Rory. Now let's get out of here," he said as he finish unwinding the last piece of rope. He pulls her up to her feet and asks, "Are you strong enough to run?"  
  
Rory nodded as she continues to examine his face for any sign of the young Chilton boy from her past.  
  
Tristan turns around to avoid her intense gaze. He walks over to the door and peers out to see if the hallway is clear. He motions Rory to follow his lead. They dart out of the room, run down the hallway and climb into an air vent. They crawl quietly through the maze of air tunnels until they reach an opening leading down to the basement.  
  
Tristan slides out of the vent and lands safely on the ground. He motions Rory to hurry but a look of fear flashes through her eyes. "It's high," she commented as she gripped the edge of the vent tighter.  
  
"I got you," Tristan assured her. He reached out his arms and caught her as dove down. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he held her in his arms.  
  
She nodded in response. He kept his arms around her waist a bit longer before releasing her. She suddenly felt cold and empty the moment he let her go. She couldn't understand the heat and electricity she felt every time he touched her.  
  
They walked over to a heavy steel door where Tristan enters a couple of digits on the control pad by the door. The door slid open giving them access to a dark dimly lit alleyway.  
  
"Wait, what about my grandfather and the others?" Rory asked.  
  
"We found them earlier. They're on a flight headed back to the U.S." Tristan explained.  
  
"What about us?" Rory inquired.  
  
"We have to fend for ourselves until I get a hold of them." Tristan said.  
  
"Them?" Rory asks curiously.  
  
"We have to go now," Tristan said avoiding the question. "Stay close to me," Tristan ordered. He took her hand and guided her through the dark streets.  
***********  
  
"Are we safe here?" Rory asked in a quiet voice. She sat at the edge of the bed with her knees pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She scanned the tiny hotel rooms for a quick escape route or objects she could use as a weapon. She found herself imagining a scene where she would have to use the curtain as a rope to propel herself down a three- story drop.  
  
Tristan glanced at her and noticed her lips curved into a tiny smile. Puzzled, he asked, "Why the smile Mary?"  
  
Snapping back to reality, Rory focused back her attention to the man that saved her life, "I was having a Charlie's Angel moment," she explained.  
  
Tristan rewarded her with a genuine smile. "I actually picture it more as a James Bond movie where the hero gets the girl," he said with a devilish grin.  
  
Rory throws a pillow to his head but Tristan ducks and avoids it. Abruptly changing the mood, Rory asks, "Tristan, what happened to you?"  
  
Tristan's eyes instantly darken. He looks into her eyes to see if she would understand. Understand why his job required him to lie, kill, and lead a life that is filled with void. He looked into her eyes and decided to take a chance.  
  
"My grandfather is a benefactor of Oxford University, so after military school, I decided to change my life and stop living the lifestyle that would ultimately destroy me. The moment I graduated from military school, I no longer considered myself a Dugrey. For once I want to see if I could stand by myself, not as elitist Dugrey, but as Tristan; a boy who finally wanted more to life."  
  
Rory smiled at the man and reached out her hand to him. "I vaguely remember a boy who loved to annoy me in high school. I believe he was a Dugrey. I sometimes wonder what happened to the Chilton Prince but I always had a feeling the boy would one day become a great man. Let's have anew beginning, Hi, I'm Rory."  
  
Tristan takes her hand in to his and smiles at her, "It's a pleasure to met you Rory, I'm Tristan."  
  
Tristan's smile began to falter, "If we're going to have a new beginning, I want to be honest with you. This job is that only thing that keeps me going from day to day. It's more than a job, it's my life. I-I just realized I don't want to get you involved in something that might harm you. You mean so much to me, more than you will ever know and I refuse to put you in danger. Rory, you have to understand that my job requires secrets, if not, I and the people I care about will die," he explained. He drops her hand and walks over to the window and stares out at the dark empty streets.  
  
Rory looks up at him with frustration, "Don't shut me out of your life," she began.  
  
"You don't know a thing about me." Tristan said curtly.  
  
"You're right, I don't know anything about you," Rory exclaimed, "but you saved my life and I will forever me indebted to you. You are now part of my life."  
  
"Rory, you don't understand. I'm not an angel." Tristan said dejectedly. "I'm the best that the CIA has to offer which means, I'm no better than the so called enemies that I'm fighting."  
  
"You're doing this for our country," Rory said in defense.  
  
"When it comes down to it, I'm also the bad guy," Tristan said coldly, "Who am I to take the lives of the people that I have killed."  
  
"Then why do it?"  
  
"Because I'm untouchable."  
  
"Then you are no better then the little Chilton boy that you once were."  
  
Tristan looked at her in silence. She was right. No matter how much he didn't want to be a Dugrey, his ego continues to thrive. He knew damn well that he could chose another profession, but he knew he couldn't walk away from the adrenaline rush that came with every mission, the power he felt when he succeeded, and the sweet reward of knowing he is the best. She's right, deep down, he was still the little boy.  
  
"We should get on a plane back to Washington. It's safe now. " Tristan informed her in a cold detached voice.  
BACK AT THE WASHINGTON HEADQUARTERS  
"Why can't we get along?" Rory asked seriously.  
  
Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
"What happens now?" she questions.  
  
"Keatings will call you into his office for a debriefing." Tristan said in a professional voice.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that." Rory said with an exasperated tone.  
  
"I know." He quietly replies.  
  
A moment later, Keating steps out into the conference room to show Rory to his office.  
ONE YEAR LATER  
"I miss you so much," Lane said to her best friend over the phone. "I can't believe that you left me, your mother, and Luke to live with that gorgeous blue-eye, blond boyfriend of yours."  
  
Rory smiled as she pulled into her Santa Monica home. "Stop being so melodramatic. I'll coming to visit in a coupe of weeks. Plus you have Dave to keep you entertained. Be happy for me, everything might be moving quickly but I'm happy."  
  
"I'm glad he makes you happy. But seriously Ror, there's something creepy about him." Lane said in a blunt best friend kind of way.  
  
"You think creepy, I on the other hand think, mysterious." Rory tried to explain.  
  
"You're not exactly known for picking the "normal" guys." Lane said teasingly. "Jess the gnome stealer, Colin and his toe fetish-"  
  
"Lane!"  
  
"Rory!" Lane responded. "I'm just trying to look out for you!"  
  
"He's charming and you know it."  
  
"Yes, but his eyes gave him away. Rory, he's hiding something."  
  
"I know his secrets."  
  
"Wanna share?"  
  
"Goodbye Lane."  
  
"Fine, bye Ror."  
  
"Bye." Rory replied. She steps out of her car and walks towards the front door. She opens the door and is greeted by a familiar voice talking on the phone from the other room. Rory walks towards the voice with a smile on her face, "Stop flirting with my mother!"  
  
He looked at her with a devilish grin, "Lorelia was just telling me how her day was at the Inn."  
  
"Sure she was, stop playing Romeo with my mom. It's really creepy." Rory said with mock disgust. "Can I talk to my mother please?"  
  
Rory grabs the phone and begins her daily chatter with Lorelai. "You already have Luke! Why are you trying to steal my man huh?!" she asked teasingly.  
  
Suddenly a cellphone tone begins to play, and Rory is forced to get off his lap. He enters the kitchen and takes the cell-phone out to the patio.  
  
"Sark," he answers. 


End file.
